conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2013 Union of Everett Elections
The Union of Everett 2013 Elections, took place on May 20, 2013. The elections covered the election of federal level government positions, including the President of the Union and the Vice President/Secretary of Defense. As per the electoral process of the Union of Everett, the citizens of the Union voted on May 20th, 2013, the designated official "Election Day", which is also declared a national and government holiday. Following the elections, the new elected candidates took official office on August 20, 2013, the official "Inauguration Day", also a national and federal holiday. The 2013 elections were the first re-election process in the nation and the second elections run in the country, which took place in August of 2003. Positions *President of the Union of Everett *Secretary of Defense (Vice President) *Secretary of Agriculture *Secretary of Commerce *Secretary of Communications & Internet Services *Secretary of Disaster Management *Secretary of Development *Secretary of Education *Secretary of Energy *Secretary of Environment *Secretary of Health *Secretary of Homeland Security *Secretary of the Interior *Secretary of Justice *Secretary of Labor *Secretary of the Paranormal *Secretary of State *Secretary of Transportation *Secretary of Treasury *Supreme Court Justice *Supreme Court Justice *Supreme Court Justice *Supreme Court Justice *Supreme Court Justice *Supreme Court Justice *Supreme Court Justice *Supreme Court Justice *Supreme Court Justice Candidates The 2013 elections had a massive influx of candidates running for offices. Nearly 40 people ran for the Presidency, consisting of a large mixture of ideologies and campaign promises from the extreme left, to the extreme right. In total, over 250 people ran for federal offices, of which only 28 positions were available, 19 executive and 9 judicial. On the lesser courts and state levels, Supreme Court positions, state legislatures, three Governors, totaled 115 other positions of political office, of which 475 candidates ran for. For the President of the Union of Everett, 41 people attempted to run for the position. By the time the elections came about, the number of active candidates still running had dropped to five. Current President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer ran for re-election. By May 20th, Election Day, she was running against four other potential candidates, right wing ultra conservative Jonah Kingston, leftist liberal Secretary of Health Erin M. Summers, libertarian Nathan Cassard and moderate conservative former Yucatan state legislator Michael Hernandez. Seven people by Election Day had been running for the office of Secretary of Defense, also the Vice President. Then Secretary of Defense Jason M. Harris did not run for re-election. The seven candidates running for the position were Jesse Ventura, who was openly supported by President Spencer, Everetti Air Force General John McKinsey, Everetti Marine Corps Colonel George Waters, moderate civilian militia leader Leonard Skiff of the Louisiana Veterans Organization Militia, ultra right wing Robert Zimmer, retired U.S. Marine Corps officer Thomas Portius and former Quebecois liberal Justice Ministry legislator Kenny Cresson. Campaign Campaigning officially began on September 2nd, 2012, eight months before the elections were to take place. Initial campaigning included television and radio advertising, guest appearances of TV, radio and internet shows, media interviews, public appearances and rallies and in March and April of 2013, a series of official mediated debates between candidates for each political office. The Presidency For the Presidency, most of the significant candidates campaign positions were severely divided from their opponents' views. Candidates mostly consisted of political ideologies on the extreme spectrum of political alignment, the far right conservatism and far left liberalism. Other candidates included some moderates and a couple of libertarians. The current President of the Union of Everett, Kaitlyn Spencer, revolved her campaign around her previous policies, citing her previous ten years as President as proof of her intentions to continue working for the people. Spencer promised continued fights against international bank and financial corruption, continuing to strive for energy independence and promising that the Union of Everett will be the barrier between the corrupt elite and the victimized poor and middle classes. She adamantly stated the position of the Union was to use every political and international power it has to its availability to prevent and halt global agendas which "threaten society and free men and women" through the advantage of "using our position in the UN Security Council" to "protect and defend liberty and cut off corruption" through veto power. Spencer alleged that the United Nations had agendas "that must be stood up against" and that her administration would do everything it could to protect sovereignty. The President also made promises on the domestic level to continue to ensure the citizens of the country "remain free, equal, protected and defended, represented, respected and given their rightful dignity", citing the neighboring U.S. policies in regards to agricultural, healthcare and financial issues. She stated the strive for Everett to protect its people from "poisonous products", foods, drinking water and medications, including faulty vaccines and modification of consumable foodstuffs and agricultural products. Spencer also faced conservative agendas, having to defend her positions on the rights and freedoms of homosexuals, transgender, immigrants and minorities. Political attacks on the President's lesbian orientation and her open relationship with girlfriend Cassidy Baites tended to be the focus of conservative candidates. On the other hand, President Spencer had also continued to defend her position on the rights of gun owners and the Second Amendment of the Constitution, stating that "the right to bear arms is a human right, the right that defends and protects all rights". Jonah Kingston, who also ran for the office of the President of the Union of Everett, is an ultra right Conservative from North Carolina. His campaign ran on the basis of far right Conservative ideologies. Kingston's campaign promises included "a return to God", stating his desires to reinstate religious phrases in the government, including the Pledge of Allegiance and on currency. Much of his campaign took focus on anti-LGBT beliefs, condemnation of the current homosexual President, placing emphasis on religion in schools and the repeal of laws that punish religious organizations on practicing their beliefs through government revocation of tax exemption. Kingston also promised repeals of gay marriage and civil rights protections for a large swath of people, immigration reforms (of which primarily targeted Hispanic people) and hinted towards changing policies that allow women equal pay as males. He stated his disapproval of Everett and Israel's aid of Palestinians, the independence of the Palestinian Republic and helping it enter the United Nations. Kingston adamantly stated a need to continue oil research and drilling, stating that 100% clean energy and energy independence is unrealistic. However, he agreed during debates on gun control with President Spencer and the other candidates, on "upholding and defending the Second Amendment at all costs". Kingston spent much time condemning U.S. President Barack Obama through his campaigning, bringing up controversial comments about birth certificates, attacking the Obama administration's positions on gun control and alleging that Democrats and liberalism was destroying the morals of the United States and "soon will consume and bring to ruin the Union of Everett". The Secretary of Defense Secretary of Defense Jason M. Harris announced his non-intention to run for re-election. As a result, the position of Vice President/Secretary of Defense was open to a selection of new candidates with no need to run against the current official in office. Seventeen men and women ran for the office, with ten dropping out of the race as Election Day arrived, leaving seven candidates on the election ballots. Those seven candidates included former Minnesota Governor Jesse Ventura, Air Force General John McKinsey, Marine Corps Colonel George Waters, Leonard Skiff of the Louisiana Veterans Organization Militia, right wing nationalist Robert Zimmer, U.S. Marine Corps officer Thomas Portius and former Quebecois liberal Justice Ministry legislator Kenny Cresson. Jesse Ventura by Election Day was the candidate many believed would win the race for Vice President/Secretary of Defense, holding polls at 55% of Everettis would vote for him, followed by John McKinsey, who held a 40% chance of winning, according to polls leading up to Election Day. Both Ventura and McKinsey had similar political positions on topics such as foreign policy, including policies of non-interference in foreign issues and intense anti-U.S. policy opinions, condemning the growing police state in the neighboring country. Leonard Skiff, a militia leader and HDS ranking officer in Louisiana commonly stood against comments regarding gun control, condemning the United States and ultra liberal Everettis who call for extreme gun regulations. Skiff appeared somewhat of a hot head to many, holding polls at only a 2% chance of winning the elections overall, although states such as Louisiana, Tennessee, Florida and Vermont recorded polls claiming 75% support for Skiff. Robert Zimmer commonly took a hard conservative stance in debates, calling for increased interference in the Middle East, stating "the world is at war with Islam". Zimmer commonly criticized President Spencer for her social liberal beliefs regarding gay marriage, Mexican and Haitian territorial annexation and had been a long time opponent to Spencer, since 2005, calling her the leader of the global gay agenda. Zimmer found strong support from Presidential candidate Jonah Kingston, a fellow hard right conservative. Zimmer was polled with his chances of winning at nearly 0% and possibly was a direct cause of Jonah Kingston's low favor-ability among even other conservatives, leading to lower election poll result than initially expected. Elections Upon Election Day, on May 20th, 2013, some 131 million Everettis took to the polls to cast their election ballots. The Department of the State's Census Office released that the elections saw nearly 95% registered voter attendance, caused by the nation's ten year term for officials in between elections. The Union's Popular Vote system counted all votes individually are resulted in the following elections to office. Result Category:Union of Everett Category:Events